Records
This is a page with all the Records on this Wikia. You can simply add your user name and your Record. This way we will see who is the best Head Soccer player on this Wikia. Please don't add false, glitched or hacked records, because it's unfair to the people who use this page seriously. Game Records These are the overall Records in the game, achieved in any game mode. Biggest win: '''Colombia - Turkey 36-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Biggest win without conceding a goal: Colombia - Turkey 36-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Highest total amount of goals: ''' '''Longest play time (Survival): Records with these Characters These are the Records achieved while playing as these Characters. South Korea: ''' '''Cameroon: Nigeria: USA: Japan: Russia: Argentina: Italy: Brazil: Germany: ''' 27-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Spain: '''33-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''France: 15-0 (FranceSwitzerland) United Kingdom: Mexico: 23-1 (Alexmagas28) Netherlands: 31-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Cyborg: Kepler 22B: Turkey: Portugal: Devil: Canada: Chile: Poland: Asura:'' 30-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Ireland:' China: Greece: 20-1 (FranceSwitzerland) New Zealand: Sweden:'' 31-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Z:' Israel: Australia: Denmark: Luxembourg: Colombia:'' ''36-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Romania: South Africa: Austria: Thailand: Saudi Arabia: '''29-1 (FranceSwitzerland) '''Switzerland: '''33-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Singapore: 15-0 (FranceSwitzerland) Belgium: Pluto: Croatia: 31-3 (Teh Sweggurboi), 18-0 (Fire mummy) Uruguay: Hungary: India: 23-1 (FranceSwitzerland) Hong Kong: Ecuador: ''' 19-1 (SUPERUSER23) '''Mon-K: Czech Republic: Nepal: Georgia: 22-1 (Alexmagas28) Records against these Characters These are the Records achieved while playing against these Characters. South Korea: '''29-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Cameroon: Nigeria: USA: Japan: Russia: Argentina:'' ''33-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Italy: 27-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Brazil: Germany: Spain: France: United Kingdom: Mexico: '''25-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Netherlands: Cyborg: Kepler 22B: Turkey:'' ''36-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Portugal: Devil:'' ''23-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Canada: Chile: Poland: Asura: '''24-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Egypt: Valentine:'' ''23-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Super Saiyan: Ireland: China: 25-0 '(Teh Sweggurboi) '''Greece: 24-0 '(Teh Sweggurboi) 'New Zealand: 24-0 '(Teh Sweggurboi) 'Sweden: 20-1 '(Teh Sweggurboi) '''Z: Israel: 25-0 '''(Teh Sweggurboi) '''Australia: Denmark: Luxembourg: Colombia: '31-3 (Teh Sweggurboi) 18-0 (Fire mummy) '''Romania: ''21-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) South Africa: Austria: Thailand: Saudi Arabia: Switzerland: '''21-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Singapore: Belgium:'' ''18-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) Pluto: Croatia: '''21-0 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Uruguay: Hungary: India:'' ''20-3 (Teh Sweggurboi) Hong Kong: 20-1 (Teh Sweggurboi) Ecuador: Mon-K: Czech Republic: Nepal: Georgia: 20-2 (Teh Sweggurboi) Tournament Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Tournament. Most goals scored in the Tournament: '64 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Most goals scored in the Tournament without conceding a goal: '''64 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Most amount of Tournaments Won: '''758 (Plutosoccer) Survival Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Survival. '''Highest Stage in Survival: '''374 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Highest Stage in Survival before conceding a goal: '''31 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Highest Stage in Survival before using a power shot: ' League Records These are the Records in the Game Mode League. '''Most goals in the Amateur League: '''369 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Most goals in the Minor League: Most goals in the Major League: 413 Alexmagas28 Most Amount of Amateur Leagues won: Most Amount of Minor Leagues won: Most Amount of Major Leagues won: Fewest amount of goals scored to still win the League: '''15 (SUB01) Head Cup Records These are the Records in the Game Mode Head Cup '''Most goals in the Head Cup: '''116 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Highest goal difference in Head Cup: '''106 (Teh Sweggurboi) '''Most Amount of Head Cups Won: Multiplayer Records These are the Records in Multiplayer. Highest Score in Multiplayer: '''Most amount of Multiplayer games won: '''219 (Teh Sweggurboi) Category:Important Pages